


Sleep Awake

by haunt-switched (humanyubel)



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Guilt, Headcanon, Hemospectrum, Limebloods, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Paranoia, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Random & Short, Rebellion, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/haunt-switched
Summary: Protecting you Protecting me...Dammek couldn't afford to fuck up.Lie awake I sleep awake I sleep with one hand on my 45, the other 'round my baby's waist





	Sleep Awake

**Author's Note:**

> this has killed me

Dammek laid, folded up in on himself even with the two pushed together splaysacs, soft snuggle planes, and aromatic leaves. It would surely be a pain to clean up, but he was more than happy laying around admidst disorder. The same couldn't be said for his moirail and unfortunately said mess was within his hive. He could put up with having to help clean it all up. Would have to if he wanted Xefros to not work himself into a tizzy about having any trace of dirt in his hive. 

He sighed, shoulders stiff, it was a little hard to find his breath even with Xefros' familiar weight on his side. Everything was silent around them, bizarrely contrasting his own Hive's subtle hums and the occasional  _click click clicking_ around of his lusus. It was nearly as vigilant as him, seemingly always on patrol. Xefros' lusus slept most of the day _and_ night away.

The blinds were drawn and it was difficult to gauge the exact time. His skin felt itchy and no matter how deeply Xefros breathed, he couldn't relax. Coarse hair tickled the underside of his jaw, if he moved his head just enough there was a good chance that Xefros would mortally wound him with his horns. A thick arm still soft and squishy with adolescence draped over his midsection.

Dammek felt caged in and his breathing quickened, near hyperventilation. The door was left open, no lock securing it. Yep. That door was sure open wide. With Xefros on him he could hardly move anything other than eyes and maybe the arm (with just enough adrenaline) that wasn't numb and trapped under Xefros' weight. From his finger tips to his shoulder he felt like he existed as static.

Xefros helpfully mumbled something in his sleep, a dribble of drool wetting Dammek's collarbone. Gross. Dammek cringed slightly, making a face. His moirail's sleeping habits however didn't distract him for very long and he was once again mapping the room for all possible escape routes. If something came for them he only had the bare minimum of guns on his person. Maybe ten bullets between the two small guns. Xefros was a heavy sleeper and he easily weighed twice (or so) as much as Dammek. Dammek took a moment to curse sports.

He turned his attention back to Xefros' arm and frowned. He'd been a little too rough on him earlier, there were four bruises across the soft skin. He'd been too rough.

Too rough.

But Xefros had to be able to protect himself, had to be willing to stand up for himself against the evils of their fucked up planet. Against what was upcoming. The taller troll shifted against him, humming softly in his sleep. Xefros preferred sleeping like this even if it wasn't for as long as he'd get in his recuperacoon.  _"I like sleeping with you. You can just wake me up when you want to move or go home."_

He owed Xefros.

_"I always feel safe with you." He felt warm until he began to burn._

__

__

Lime green flames licked up and down his arms and when he held his breath for a second longer than usual, felt a trident pressed against his neck. There was gold, gold and fuschia everywhere. His freehand scrambled for his gun and brought it even closer than it had been before. 

Xefros' bonebulge gently rumbled with a groan as he mumbled something unintelligible, hand patting at Dammek's side. Dammek's muscles tensed up to the point of pain before he forced himself to relax. It wouldn't be comfortable for Xefros to sleep on someone nearly shaking with nerves and the barely repressed urge to run around and shoot anything that may or may not be lurking in the shadows, just out of sight.

The portrait of the heiress apparent downstairs also didn't exactly help his anxieties. She must've been watching, somehow.

Xefros shifted against him again, a hummed chirp echoing somewhere inside his bonebulge. 

"Y...you, mm awake?" Dammek didn't answer him for a moment.

"...Yeah." Xefros pushed himself up on his forearms to squint at his moirail.

"You okay? Did I crush you? I'm really sorry you know I didn't mean to-" Dammek presses a gentle palm to Xefro's cheek, papping him.

"Just a little cold, you mind closing the door?"

"Is this an order?" Dammek shrugged.

"A test? Or is it a test to test me suspecting you of testing me and testing how well I respond in that situation?"

"Just close the door." Xefros reluctantly rose from his the splaysacs, still drowsy, and stumbled over to the door. Dammek waited carefully to listen and see if anyone would come for them because of how loud Xefros was.

No one came.

Xefros stood over him and Dammek heaved a silent sigh of relief. One less problem with the room. He could stay a little longer, he already felt his heart rate returning to _almost normal_.

Dammek held his arms open for Xefros and that was enough to get him back to where he was, snuggling in right away. Dammek tangled a hand in his moirail's hair, itching lightly with his claws and rubbing along the base of his horns.

He felt more than saw a purple box in the middle of Xefros' bonebulge and felt his heart clench with anxiety. He could hold back whatever it was, even if only for just a little bit longer. He wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of his goals. He couldn't if he wanted to win this hellfest.

He'd train Xefros to be able to take care of himself, to think for himself employing the same tactics as his most hated enemy when needed.

He'd reassure him at times like this. Would lie to him for both of their sakes no matter how much it hurt. His own heart be damned when there was a chance of saving their planet from its ways. Of saving Xefros.

With his efforts Xefros would become his most trusted and capable ally on top of being his moirail.

Or become his most fearsome enemy with a rage that never died.

**Author's Note:**

> let me write hauntswitch i swear to god
> 
> this has been wip for like a month and im invested in limeblood dammek theory and might as well make a fic before its confirmed not canon
> 
> dammek and joey seem to know things they shouldnt


End file.
